1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kinetic energy generation device, and in particular, to a kinetic energy generation device which can reduce side component of force so as to improve the output power with high torque but low rotational speed and reduced vibration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The operation mode of a traditional engine is shown in FIG. 18. As the fuel in the cylinder burns, a piston X1 pushes a crank shaft X2 which in turn drives a transmission shaft X3 to rotate thereby the output power is generated. As for the crank shaft X2, it produces a relatively large side component of force due to a rather large side pressure angle it forms with the direction of moving thereby resulting in an over all loss of the kinetic energy. In addition when a conventional engine piston comes to a dead point, the inertia force at a force applying point X4 and the force of the transmission shaft X3 counteracts each other resulting in not only producing loss of kinetic energy but also causing vibration that leading to shortening the lifespan of the engine or even causing failure of the engine.
Furthermore, a traditional engine must go through four strokes of suction, compression, power and exhaust sequentially. During the cycle the crank shaft has already rotated twice about the output shaft, namely, the engine is rotated twice for output in each combustion stroke so that the output torque is low. Therefore the rotational speed of the engine has to be increased, or the cylinder volume is to be expanded so as to provide a larger torque for the engine to operate.
There are a lot of contrivances for improving the engine performance. One of them disclosed by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,629 is shown in FIG. 19. In this case a crank shaft 5 is engaged to an eccentric wheel 8 which being involved in an external gear 7. When the external gear 7 rotates together with a mated internal gear 15, the force applying direction of an axis 6 can be calibrated by the eccentric wheel 8 so that improving the engine efficiency. Another case disclosed by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,196 is shown in FIG. 20. In this case a crank shaft 26 is connected to an external gear 43a via a cantilever 40a to revolve about an internal gear 44, and then employing an axis 37 of the external gear 43a to transmit the kinetic energy. By so the engine efficiency can be improved by adjusting force applying direction of the axis 37 with the cantilever 40a. 
Anyway only relying on the above two contrivances can not be able to thoroughly solve the problems of the loss due to the side pressure and unstable vibration inherent to a traditional engine. The engine still has to rotate twice for output in each explosion stroke so that the volume of the engine can not be minimized, and the output torque is still low.
Except the engine, an air compressor is also a kinetic energy generation device. FIG. 21 shows a contrivance disclosed by Taiwan Pat. No. 95101281.9, in this case an engine has a structure to cease working the piston tentatively when it has finished one round of up and down motion. Its operation view is shown in FIG. 22. An internal gear 3 is disposed at an interior rim of a case cover 5. The internal gear 3 is engaged with an external gear 2 which is further connected to a sub-bent shaft 1. One end of the sub-bent shaft 1 is connected with a piston and a link, whereas the external gear 2 outputs the kinetic energy with a lower shaft 12 attached to a main bent shaft 4. By means of the mutual compensation of the rotating internal gear 3 and external gear 2, the engine is able to rest once when the piston and the link 6 make one round of up and down so as to increase energy storage during intaking fuel. Besides, the action of the piston and link 6 will never produce the side component of force as that happens to the traditional crank shaft.
The aforesaid structure of an air compressor stores energy by increasing the air pressure. The air compressor performs storing energy by increasing air pressure once every twice rotation of the compressor with a poor efficiency.